


Valentine's Day prompts #2: First Valentine's day together.

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Aromantic spectrum, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ostara and Edwynne (Eddie) are in a relationship. Eddie and Lucinda (Lucy) are also in a relationship. Ostara doesn't really mind this as she and Lucy get along very well and they both love Eddie. As time goes on Lucy and Ostara form a queer platonic relationship and are quite happy with their dynamic.Now it's been a while since they all got together and the girls are getting ready to move in with Ostara, who decides to plan something special for their first Valentine's day together.





	Valentine's Day prompts #2: First Valentine's day together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always headcanoned Oswald to be on the Asexual spectrum, with him not really seeking out sex with anyone and not really feeling the need to have sex very often. He gets off more on being with his partner and knowing they are enjoying the experience too. And he has to really trust that person. So when I write Ostara I write her like that, unless its for the Kinky sexcepades fics, because thats an entirely seperate character.
> 
> However I got to thinking about Oswald's lack of romantic interest in general up until meeting Ed, (I'm not counting Sophia for reasons I can explain in a post on tumblr later. I just didn't like her character and felt that her chemistry with Oswald was forced) which made me think of him on the Aromantic spectrum. Now I have a few friends who are Aro and they each have a different experience with it. A lot of it is dependent where you fall on the Aro scale, so if this isn't entirely accurate to your experience or what you feel an aro character should be I'm sorry. I myself am not Aromantic and can only try my best to write the character in a non stereotypical or offensive way.
> 
> So yes, in any fics involving these three characters in a relationship Ostara and Lucy will be QPPs.

Ostara slid out of the nest of warm blankets and tangled limbs carefully. The sudden chill of the cool air made the skin on her bare arms prickle. It was far too early for anyone to be up but she had some very important plans to finish. Getting dressed she left a note for her two loves saying she would meet them at the manor later this morning for their breakfast. Taking one last look at the small barren apartment Eddie and Lucy had been sharing she smiled. Today they would finally be finished moving the two into her large family estate, and it needed to be perfect. Especially since it was Valentine's Day, their first Valentine's Day all three of them were together.

 

Once at the manor Ostara immediately set to work, pulling the boxes of supplies she had hidden away out of the closet. She carefully arranged flower bouquets and petals throughout the lounge, the front hall, the second floor landing, the dining room, the master bedroom, and adjoined master bathroom. Pink and red silk ribbons and cut out hearts were hung from the ceilings and walls.

The banister of the grand staircase was wrapped in pink chiffon and berry scented candles were lit. Berry scented out of respect for Lucy's sensitive nose. Each flower in the bouquets had been hand picked by Ostara as well to ensure that they would be both visually stunning and not overly fragrant.  
  
The lights were covered with pink and red heavy damask shades darkening the lighting and casting a warm glow through the rooms. Golden fairy lights were hung in the lounge and master bedroom. The fire was lit as well making the whole room feel warm and enchanting. The table was covered in a pastel pink table cloth and little heart shaped place-mats were set out. Sparkly heart and star shaped glitter was spread out over it. And a large bouquet of pastel green and blue and purple flowers was in the center, wrapped in a golden bow. All of their favorite colors, a perfect personal touch.  
  
And finally the master bedroom. The canopy replaced with pink silk. A pink and red heart bedspread on the large California King bed. Large fuzzy red throw pillows piled up on the bed and rose petals all over the bed and floor and into the bathroom where she had vanilla and rose bath bombs ready.    
  
Today would be perfect. She had some time before her loves showed up so she figured there was no harm in laying down for a quick nap. She hadn't expected to drift off for almost two hours and certainly didn't expect the pleasant wake up her girlfriend gave her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

About an hour later Eddie began to wake up, nuzzling closer to the warm body in front of her. A cool breeze drifted across her back and she whined, trying to squirm away from it. Arching slightly she attempted to use the shorter body that had been curled up at her back when she fell asleep to block the draft. However there was no one. No second pair of arms wrapped around her or soft snores. Now more fully awake she glanced around and saw that Ostara was not in the room and had apparently been gone for a while. Had something happened? Was it something to do with her position as mayor or as the Queen of Gotham’s crime world.

Turning over she saw the piece of pink paper cut out like a heart and folded neatly on the pillow next to her.

“Lucy, wake up.”

The other woman grumbled something and attempted to go back to sleep.

“Lucy, we’ve slept in. It’s 7:30, and Ostara is gone.”

“‘M sure she’s fine, it’s our day off, let’s just have a lazy morning.”

“It’s also Valentine’s Day, and as much as I hate to pass up an opportunity to cuddle with you, this was important to Ossie. She wouldn't just leave.”

“Alright fine, I’m up,” the darker skinned woman grumbled, sitting up against the headboard. Before yawning and promptly leaning against Eddie’s shoulder for support.

“What’s that?”

“She left a note,”

“Well hurry up and read it then.”

“Bossy,” Eddie huffed but did as she was told.

“Welp, that settles it, we gotta get up, lovely. Ostara has a surprise for us at the manor.”

“Ugh, if I must.”

“Oh come on, you know Ostara, whatever it is I’m sure it’s going to be a grand spectacle. Especially since this is so important to her.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

A surprise she had said. Something special she was doing for them to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. And a special welcome to your new home for Lucy and Eddie. Knowing the shorter women they had expected it to be extravagant, some big grand gesture to show her affection.  So once Lucy and Eddie were a bit more awake and properly dressed, still in comfortable casual clothes, as they didn’t have any immediate plans for today other than to lay around and spend time together.

Besides if they were going to go out it would be in the evening, probably to dinner and maybe the theatre. Which was fine since both women had already moved the ludicrously expensive evening wear Ostara had custom tailored for them to the manor. The  mood shifted from cranky and still drowsy (Lucy) and apprehensive (Eddie) to excited. Playfully teasing each other and exchanging kisses on the drive over here. Giddily speculating what Ostara might have planned for them.

Once arriving to the manor they could feel the excitement growing. Expecting perhaps bouquets of flowers and the fire to be lit and some decorations. Maybe some chocolates or stuffed animals to coddle as they spent the day lounging by the fire and sappily trading kisses and hugs.  Maybe they would go out later this evening and Ostara had picked out some new jewelry or some accessory to go with their evening wear. Or perhaps she had ordered them new gowns, not that they needed them.

However once they actually entered the manor both women stopped abruptly in the entryway. Both felt their breath hitch and they were sure they were wearing wide eyed  slack jawed looks of shock. Neither Eddie or Lucy could believe their eyes. It was obvious that Ostara must have left pretty early but she must have left before even the sun came up to accomplish all this.The grand entry hall looked like cupid had exploded in it. And further exploration into the lounge and the dining room revealed the same thing. Pink and red hearts and ribbons and glitter. The sweet but sharp tang of citrus fruits, which Lucy knew must have been chosen for her sake. But there was something, or rather someone missing.

They both head up the stairs and head towards the master bedroom, following the trail of scattered flower petals. Sharing a look they both pause outside the door to listen and hear the soft sound of Ostara's snores. Giggling, Eddie cracks the door open and spies their dear Ostara sprawled on the petal covered bed. Above the sheets as if she only meant to lay down for a second.

“Poor thing, she got up so early to work hard on this lovely surprise,” Lucy coos, peeking around Eddie.

“How about we make a little surprise of our own for sweet little Ossie?”

Lucy cocks an eyebrow, an uneasy feeling settling over her when she hears Eddies mischievous tone. Eddie just winks and closes the door gently before grabbing Lucy's wrist and leading her back down the stairs.

“We can make breakfast and bring it to her in bed. And maybe she can thank us for a lovely breakfast in bed too.” Eddie purrs.

Lucy snorts at her ridiculousness, playfully swatting her on the bottom. “It'd be such a shame to waste this lovely dining room set up. So why don't we make breakfast and then find a way to wake the sleeping Penguin without getting our heads bit off.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“I'm sure you'll think of something,” Lucy responded, her tone implying exactly what she thought Eddie could do.

“Are you suggesting I give dear Ossie an extra special good morning wake up call?”

“Would I do such a thing?”Lucy deadpanned moving into the kitchen to begin taking stock of what they had to cook.

“God, I hope so,” Eddie teased. She moved to stand behind Lucy, hands settling at her waist and beginning to paw at the elastic of her skirt.

“My, what's happened to the innocent little forensics girl I met?”

“What can I say Ossie’s had an influence on me.”

“A bad one.”

“Well you weren't complaining yesterday when you reaped the benefits of the influence she's had on me and my libido.” Eddie’s hand slid around to the front of her skirt and teased under the hem.

“An influence I honestly can't say any man has had on it.”

“Eddie, I've met the men you were interested in. You just had shit taste in men,” Lucy huffed, hating to admit that she did indeed enjoy Eddie’s newfound sexual boldness. Especially when the full force of it was focused on her.

“But apparently great taste in women,” Eddie's response is muffled against the skin of Lucy's neck.

“Aren't you getting ahead of yourself.”

“I suppose so. Breakfast first, then I'll have you and Ossie writhing on the sheets,” She husked, snapping the band of Lucy’s skirt and nipping at her earlobe before moving away from the other.

“Mouthy little shit. Maybe Ossie and I can put that mouth to better use.”

“Gladly,” She purrs before she and Lucy get to work on a special Valentine's day breakfast.

Half an hour and several casual gropes and witty remarks go by and Eddie begins creeping up the stairs as Lucy starts setting the table. Eddie slides into the room and crawls onto the foot of the bed. Flowing smoothly up to lay partially over the sleeping women. Leaning down the brunette begins to kiss Ostara's neck, eliciting a small murmur of pleasure from her little penguin.

Eddie smirked and began sucking marks on the shorter women's neck, nipping lightly and soothing the sting with her tongue. Her hand reaching down to begin toying at the hem of Ostara's loose sweatpants, long fingers gently brushing over the swell of the other woman’s hips. Ostara moans and arches into the touch, eyes fluttering as she begins to wake up.

“Eddie?” She mumbles sleepily.

 

“Shhhh, relax baby. Let me wish you happy Valentine's day,” She replied, giving the other a quick kiss on the lips before sliding down. One hand moving up to begin pushing the purple fabric of Ostara’s shirt up and out of the way before kissing her way to the edge of the sweatpants.

 _____________________ 

 

Twenty minutes later the two women walk down and see Lucy sitting at the table impatiently. “Well that took longer than I thought. Losing your touch Eddie?”

“No, I got too hungry to wait for breakfast so I helped myself to seconds of Ostara.”

“Oh my God! I fell asleep and didn't get breakfast!” Ostara screeched, looking panicked as she finally registered exactly what was happening. Her loves were here, at the manor for their surprise and she’d gone and fallen asleep.

“Darling, it's ok. Eddie and I took care of it. Look, we have red velvet strawberry pancakes. And look, Eddie cut it into a heart and made fresh juice,” Lucy soothed, reaching forward and taking the other woman’s pale hand into her darker one and guiding her to stand in front of her.

“You two did this for me?”

“Well you got up extra early to decorate _the whole_ _manor_ for us. This is the least we can do. Happy Valentine's day my lovelies,” Eddie cooed, pressing soft kisses to Ostara's neck before settling her into a chair and serving her and Lucy.

She sets the full plate in front of Lucy and presses a kiss to her lips too.

“Don't worry Lulu, I'll still have an appetite after this.”

Lucy leans forward and nips her lip. “Call me Lulu again and see what I do to your libido.”

“As fun as that would be to watch I do have all the stuff for a lovely bath set up in my large jacuzzi tub. And several other nice little surprises set up. So why don't we finish breakfast?”

“Wonderful idea, Ossie. After all Valentine's Day has just started. And this is just the first of hopefully many more,” Eddie replies, finally serving herself and sitting down between the two women she loves.


End file.
